


The World Has Been Sad Since Tuesday

by crystanagahori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fic Exchange, angels in star wars, set during the events of the Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystanagahori/pseuds/crystanagahori
Summary: The creature on his bed defied explanation, but Kylo Ren had a distinct feeling that there was nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. At least, not in this room. Demons lay in wait outside, but not here.Best not to let anyone know about this.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	The World Has Been Sad Since Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciliasheplin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/gifts).



The turbolift opened with a soft hiss, and Kylo Ren emerged from within, his hands shaking slightly, his face scarred and exposed raw. His encounter with Snoke had broken the still healing skin underneath, and he was bleeding.

Stepping out of the lift, he left behind the broken remnants of his mask. _Childish_ , Snoke had called it, as if he didn’t fully understand how much Kylo had needed it.

As he walked down the sleek black chrome hallways of the Supremacy, his feet more than his own head leading the way. He wanted to stumble and fall, allow himself to be assaulted by the barrage of emotions raining down on him, but he refused to yield. Yielding was weakness, and Kylo Ren was _not_ weak.

_You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo._

He had not been a Solo in years. After everything he’d done, placed himself so far from everything he knew, still, it wasn’t enough to please his master, not enough to match his grandfather, not enough to cast aside the heavy cloak of his own legacy on his shoulders. Ever since Luke’s temple had burned and he ran into the Unknown Regions, meeting the face that had haunted him, he had never looked back. He refused to. He didn’t deserve to. He wasn’t allowed to. Snoke demanded perfect obedience. Needed him to give up everything, including his name.

A name he hadn’t heard spoken in years, until Han Solo.

_I’ve given everything I have to you. To the dark side._

Kylo shook his head, brushing away the image that had followed him ever since he left Starkiller Base–his father’s hand on his cheek in his last moments. The shock on his face, the pain there, he would never be able to forget. Regret pained him, staggering him as it had ever since.

He’d asked his father for his help. There was no helping Kylo Ren now.

He walked into his quarters, his hand on his bleeding face, on the bowcaster wound whose healing was not helped by a shot of lighting. Pain was instructive, Snoke had once told him. He leaned against the doorway, placing a hand over the wound, closing his eyes to channel the Force, to coax it to nurture the wound, allow it to close the exposed parts of his skin. But there was nothing that followed but pain, misery and frustration.

Kylo walked into his chambers and called for a med droid. He sat in bed and pressed his lips together in a determined line. He looked up to the desk where he had placed his grandfather’s lightsaber—snatched from the traitor Stormtrooper’s hands at Starkiller—and beckoned it to him. The saber shook, as if it was making a valiant effort to, but still, nothing. He dropped his head forward, looking down at the blood on his gloves.

“You look like you could use some help, kid.”

He refused to look up, refused to acknowledge the voice that was too familiar, too real, and had to be nothing but a memory. But a weight fell across his shoulders, arms enveloped him in warmth. Two smaller, more feminine hands were placed over his, and they led him to the wound at his side. The Force burst though him with the most brilliant, almost shattering light, healing light that closed his wound, and with such tenderness that it made Kylo want to weep.

“There,” a soft, female voice sighed into his ear. “That’s one thing taken care of.”

Then the weight slid off of his shoulders, and whoever it was collapsed into his bed behind him. Kylo shot up from where he was sitting, his lightsaber in hand and ignited, the cracked kyber’s whining the only sound in the room, the red light the only thing that allowed him to see her.

There was a girl on his bed. She seemed to be asleep, the glow of the lightsaber bouncing off her soft skin. But she was hurt too, her body marred with scratches and some deeper gashes, like she’d fallen from a great height. Freckles dotted across her face, and there was something wild and untamed about her. She was familiar in ways he could not understand. She was wearing white robes underneath leggings, a practical shirt underneath, her dark brown hair half in an intricate hairstyle, the other half fanning around her face as she slept. Having her suddenly appear was strange enough, but stranger still were the massive wings that spread out beneath her, tattered, slightly torn and…moving. They had a light sheen about them, as if they were not made of anything that naturally occurred in any planet, any system in the known galaxy. 

Almost as if the wings were made from the Force itself. 

She wrinkled her nose and turned, and the left wing, _her_ left wing fanned out before it rose and followed her motion, folding over her body and enveloping her like a cocoon. The wings glowed softly, perceptible only to those who were sensitive to the Force and its other mysteries. Had Kylo been more curious, he would have touched them, but decided against it. The creature on his bed defied explanation, but he had a distinct feeling that there was nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. At least, not in this room. Demons lay in wait outside, but not here.

Best not to let anyone know about this.

A panel by the door beeped to let him know that the med droid had arrived. Kylo raised a hand and crushed the droid through his transparisteel door. Then the chair to his right moved closer to the bed, and Kylo sat there, contemplating his next move, and watching her.

* * *

Rey woke with a start, her wings fanned out sharply in attention. The motion caused pain to spasm from one end to the other, and she groaned slightly as she eased back into the bed, folding her wings back again. She looked at the wings, surprised that this had happened at all. She never thought that the manifestation of her connection to the Force could actually become...injured like this. Could hurt like this. The Force still moved through them, but it was almost like they were diminished. Seeking something to make it whole again. 

“Ow,” a voice said, and she panicked, and her body protested again. Rey inched away from the source of the voice, unused to having her wings so injured, unused to any of this, in general. What had happened? All she remembered…well. She remembered nothing.

She remembered _nothing._

Her head ached, and panic was threatening to overwhelm her, but she refused to be cowed by any of it. She turned her head to the source of the voice, the one she’d whipped across the face with a broken wing. It was a man, and he lowered the hand over his face. Rey’s heart _sang._ She had never experienced this emotion before, she was sure. But familiarity seared through her, happiness flooded her.

One look at him told her that he felt it too.

“Are you an angel?” he asked, and she blinked at him in surprise.

“What?” she’d managed to ask. He was sitting in a rather comfortable looking chair, his booted feet on the edge of the bed as he crossed his ankles. He had a datapad on his lap, and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he looked at her.

“From the moons of Iego,” he seemed to be reading off of the datapad. “Beautiful winged humanoids with six wings. You have only two wings.”

“Two very injured wings,” Rey corrected him, unable to ignore the fact that he had indirectly called her beautiful, which really, was she a child?

"I've never seen anything made up of the Force like that," he commented. "How do they work?" 

Rey couldn't help it. She startled. She was used to having things taken away from her, sometimes even when she wasn't ready to let them go yet. She took a moment to tell herself that it was fine. _He can't take this away from you._

“It's...just a manifestation of my connection to the Force," she said gently, "I'm not sure of the specifics."

"Are you in pain?" He almost sounded concerned, and it touched her. 

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's nothing that cannot be healed.”

She slowly sat up, wincing at the effort. The man in the chair put aside the datapad, as if he was about to help her, but seemed to decide against it, and watched instead.

Rey closed her eyes and tapped into the Force, the wellspring of energy that flowed though the universe, that flowed through her. With the focus she managed to gain, Rey channeled the energy into her wounds, smoothing them with the light that the Force provided. But it didn’t seem to be working. She frowned. The cuts and bruises on her body were gone, but her wings still hurt, like two muscles that had been overexerted.

And because she couldn't help herself, she opened one towards him.

"Would you like to touch it?"

He blinked at her for a moment, as if he could not comprehend the question. Rey realized that he had a very handsome face, despite the awkward angles. He would have been teased mercilessly as a boy, but then he had grown into a very handsome man. She was drawn to him in ways she herself couldn't understand, unsure if it was the will of the Force, or something she learned for herself.

He lowered his feet to the ground and leaned forward, his eyes moving from the wing to her face. Rey smiled beatifically at him.

"May I?" he asked, and he actually sounded nervous. She nodded, and he reached out with his fingers, until, soon enough, he was touching her wing. Music seemed to burst from inside Rey at the touch, as if this moment had been a fixed point in time waiting to happen. Her body thrummed and filled with joy and power, emotions so strong she couldn't understand as he continued to brush his hand against the wing. The whole thing glowed as Rey welcomed the touch. 

But then, all to soon, he put his hand back. She wasn't sure if that was fear or awe on her face. Rey flushed, a little embarrassed. 

"It's almost like the Force is converging around them," he commented. "You're not a Jedi, not a Sith, and yet..."

Then she closed her eyes and folded her wings closed, and concentrated the Force around them, shielding them in a cloak of deception so nobody else could see them. One could only imagine that people didn't walk around with gigantic wings on First Order destroyers. 

“There are things about the Force that many do not understand, Ben Solo,” Rey said, opening an eye to peek at him. He looked completely shocked at her knowledge of her name, only because Rey was finally regathering her wits about her, and she remembered everything. His pleas for help, her fall to this place, how she’d helped him help himself. One would think he would be a _bit_ more grateful, after everything she did to come here.

“How do you know…”

“You spent most of your life praying to false Gods and masters,” she nodded her head at the broken mask, the old lightsaber. “Seeking peace that they can’t give. Have you ever considered your own voice? Making your own peace?”

“I suppose you’re here to save me, to save my soul,” he spat the words like he couldn’t believe he was saying them, and suddenly he'd withdrawn from her again, leaning back into his seat in that lazy, princely pose that she didn't much like. “I’m supposed to believe that someone sent you here for me?”

 _Nobody loves me that much,_ the words hung unspoken in the air, and Rey’s heart broke for him. She sat crossed legged, on his bed still. She had a long road ahead of her, but she was determined to walk it alongside him.

“If you really didn’t think I was here for you, you would have called for someone to take me away,” she said, knowing fully well that she was being blithe and blasé. 

"You fascinate me, nothing more. And you intruded on my space. I need to find out how and why."

"I was dead, and I was made to come back here to you," she said, wondering if perhaps he will believe the truth. Even to her own ears it didn't sound real at all. What had that voice said? _There is no death. There is the Force._ She supposed she was the literal embodiment of that. "I don't think you should be burdened by small details such as how I managed to get into your quarters. By the way? Coming back to life? Hurts. I felt like I had fallen down several levels and hit lots of walls besides."

Not that she was perfectly clear on what was going on herself. She hadn't even believed in the Force until it came to her at her darkest hour, whispering kind words, assuring her that all will be well. That she would not be alone. 

“I could call for the Troopers to arrest you.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Rey said, reaching a hand out with the Force, and the blue lightsaber shot into her hand. The look on Kylo Ren’s face was that of absolute shock, indignation and the tiniest amount of fear. Holding the saber in her hand, Rey felt heady and powerful, a bit more like herself now. The Force had made her, and sent here here for Ben Solo. She wasn’t leaving until she had him back.

“Put that down,” Kylo glowered, his voice dangerous. “That saber is _mine._ ”

“And yet, I don’t see you summoning it,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “Come at me, Solo.”

The name sent him over the edge, and the next thing Rey knew, she was blocking a hard blow from a crossguard saber, red smashing against blue. Her wings flared behind her, and it was as if the Force was moving through her, giving her strength. She kept her hand strong and steady, using the exaggerated press Kylo had on her against him as she released the hold and danced behind him, standing on the empty part of the large chambers. Rey smiled and bounced on her feet, shaking her wings. She was enjoying this.

Kylo roared and charged at her again, slashing with one hand as the other used the Force to send a table hurling her way. Rey turned, and her wing covered her from the impact, pain rippling across as it bore the brunt of the blow. She took her cue from him, holding a hand out to fight his, wings spread and the Force moving through her. Kylo seemed to understand this was a fruitless action, and resumed his attacks with nothing but brute force, and zero elegance. Rey retracted her wings and fought, utilizing skills she’d used in the desert, ones she thought she would have forgotten when she died. The lightsaber was not the weapon she was used to, she kept trying to hold it in the middle, but she managed. It also helped that Ben seemed more enraged than battle-ready. There was no art to his movement, no elegance in his strikes.

Rey would have presumed he would be better at this, given his supposedly extensive training. But fighting with him came to her easily, muscles she thought that had long forgotten the actions of a Jakku scavenger came alive once again, and she was struck with the feeling of being so _alive._ He’d brought that out in her.

“What are you?” He asked, keeping her locked in a press, his crossguard threatening to dig into her shoulder.

“Your last hope,” she shot back, pushing him back, using the Force to help her throw him off. Kylo blinked in shock, and she smiled smugly at him, lowering her stance and holding the blue lightsaber high.

A shrill beep of a communicator stopped them both in their tracks. Rey flapped her wings at the direction of the sound, as if that would do any good. As if anyone else but she could see the irritated action. Kylo grabbed the comm and barked, “WHAT.”

A cough came from the other end of the line.

“Our sensors are detecting unusual activity coming from your chambers,” a snide voice said. “Normally I would assume you were having another one of your tantrums, but I thought you already got that out of your system when you destroyed the turbolift to the Supreme Leader’s chamber.”

“I could choke you from my chambers, Hux,” Kylo said, but the threat (or the statement of fact) didn’t have much edge to it. Rey realized that he was staring at her wings. How could he see them? She’d used the Force to hide them, and…ack. Right. She’d forgotten. “I would rather not be disturbed.”

“Far be it from me to disturb your precious alone time,” Hux sniggered from the other end of the line. “But we’re coming up on the Resistance fleet. We’ve managed to track them with—“

“I don’t care about the details,” Kylo barked. “Do not attack until I say so.”

“With all due respect—“

“ _Not_ until I say so,” he repeated. “There are things occurring that are beyond your understanding.”

He cut off the comm, his eyes still trained on Rey. She huffed, and her wings shook, making her wince. He turned off his lightsaber and tossed it on the bed, and even if his gaze was hard, she knew it was as much as a peace offering as she was going to get. Rey tossed Anakin Skywalker’s saber on the bed too.

“Who are you?” He asked a second time. He made it sound like he was not going to ask her a third.

“A scavenger from Jakku,” Rey explained, frowning. “Or at least, I was. I remember the desert, I remember the insides of the old Star Destroyer. Then…an old bomb activated, I’m not sure, but I died. I heard a voice, and I honestly thought it was Riia, punishing me for not believing in her. But this voice was kinder. It said that my story was just beginning, that I was to find my dyad in the Force.”

* * *

The air in the room seemed to disappear. The hum of the ship moving through hyperspace stopped abruptly, and there was nothing in the room, nothing but him and this…scavenger. This angel. She’d stared at him head on. She didn’t fear him, didn’t cower when he set his lightsaber against his grandfather’s. What did it mean that the lightsaber came to her instead of him?

“Dyad?” Kylo repeated, confused. He’d seen that word before, in the time before all of this, in books long burned down in the Jedi temples he’d abandoned. A dyad in the Force, strong as life itself. “What does that mean?”

Annoyance flickered across Rey’s face. Or perhaps Ben felt it from her, a faint little spark across an undeniable connection that had formed between them. He could reach out to her, and he had the oddest feeling that if he let her, she would be able to see into the most wretched parts of his soul.

He couldn’t have that.

“I don’t know,” Rey admitted, her wings folding behind her, and he could actually see bits of the scavenger girl from Jakku in her expression. Images flickered into his mind—a child screaming “come back!” her being dragged away to the outposts and taught to clean scrap, then scavenge them herself. He saw her little home in an old AT-AT, how she ate food portions and scraps. He saw how she died, an ill timed explosion of an old self-destruct mechanism that shouldn’t still have worked, she _thought_ she’d disabled that.

There were truths about her life that she had yet to accept, and Ben knew what they were. He was going to have to tell her about them some day, make her see.

But even as his mind scoured hers, she was doing the same as him, and his own life was being presented to him in ways he had never seen before. Where he used to picture his father’s confusion whenever Ben said something, brushing aside his thoughts with a chuckle and a, “don’t be so smart, Ben,” he saw his father cradling him in his chest when the nightmares struck him, the look of absolute love and pride on his face when Ben entered the Falcon for the first time. Where he used to think about his mother leaving him in the care of a kitchen droid, he saw her trying to remember the lyrics of an old Alderaanian lullaby and him placing his hand on her cheek to assure her it was alright. He remembered helping her with her hair as they discussed policy and diplomacy.

And yet, with her memories and his, they seemed to sing a song of loneliness, two children suffering with the crushing loneliness that their lives brought to them. Wondering if there was anyone else out there in the galaxy that could hear them, or see them.

He tore away from the bond, stepping back, and everything returned to normal. He didn’t need this. He needed to go down to the hangar, take his ship and lay waste to the Resistance. He needed this all to end.

In the meantime, Rey looked like she’d fallen silent, her face shuttered. Her wings wrapped around her, like she was trying to hold herself up. Something in Ben’s heart broke, and he wanted to reach out to her. Comfort her.

He shook his head. He had no business doing that for her.

“I don’t understand,” she told him. “How someone could turn away from all the love given to him for…for this.”

“ _This_ is the strongest force in the galaxy,” he told her, but the words sounded flimsy, like a sentence you told yourself over and over to convince yourself of its truth. “I told you, Rey. There’s no redemption for me.”

“You said my name,” Rey chuckled, her wings spreading open as she seemed to radiate with happiness. Ben felt that warmth grow in his chest, like a little seed of light planted in the crack his father had left in him. “And there’s always redemption for those who seek it. You are more than worthy.”

“You say that like it’s easy,” he said, shaking his head and turning away. “Stay here.”

“Where else am I supposed to go?” an eyebrow rose, and Ben couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Rey hadn’t known about the Force, hadn’t known anything about the Jedi or the Sith when she’d been on Jakku. Sure she’d heard stories from the traders and the offworlders, lost in Niima outpost, as everyone seemed to be, but those were things of myth. Nothing about that was real.

Until she’d died and the Force flowed through her and spoke to her. _Your story is only beginning, my child,_ it said. _The galaxy seeks balance. There is another._

And the next thing she knew, she was in Ben Solo’s bed.

She paced his room, wings trailing behind her as she was lost in thought. What was it that the Force wanted from them? She and Ben were connected, that was the only thing she knew. And that knowledge terrified her, because she didn’t know what she was walking in to.

And yet a surprising amount of calm took over her when the chamber doors of Ben’s room opened with a hiss, and a tall figure in a silver trooper uniform walked in, at least five other soldiers flanking her.

“Oh,” she said like she was only mildly surprised to find Rey there. “What do we have here?”

Rey grinned and let her wings flare out, giving every person in the room just a little glimpse. They had the intended effect of making them stand still in shock, too mesmerized by them to move. Then she knocked all of them down with a wave of the Force. She grabbed the Skywalker lightsaber and made her escape.

* * *

Kylo was still shaking from his encounter with his mother as he emerged from the TIE in the hangar bay. He had sensed her in the Force for the first time in perhaps decades, and she was…old. Much older, as if time had finally taken its toll on her. It had been a quick glance, much too brief, but Ben’s mind flared with her _sadness_. And he was the cause of that.

He couldn’t bear to squeeze the trigger. He had caused enough hurt, and there was nothing else to do but turn back. Thankfully, nobody noticed that he’d fallen out of formation, citing that the ship’s shields were too strong to penetrate.

Then he came back on the Supremacy to seek Rey.

He still wasn’t sure what to make of her, what being a dyad in the Force even meant, but he knew he had to take her and leave. There was no love lost between him and the First Order—power tasted sour on his lips, and he never was a natural leader—and he couldn’t let Snoke find out about Rey. There was no going back to his mother, he had lost her the moment he clashed his lightsaber against Luke Skywalker’s.

Where would they go? The Outer Rim? Unknown Space? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t leaving without her.

Alarms were blaring all throughout the Supremacy as he docked his TIE. A lieutenant walked up to him and matched his pace as he strode through the space, asking what was going on.

“A woman was found in your chambers, sir,” the man’s nervous energy grated at Kylo’s skin. “They believe she was with the Resistance, attempting to sabotage you, and…”

“Well?” He asked. “Did you find her?”

“She’s with the Supreme Leader facing interrogation as we speak.”

Ben’s blood ran cold, and he all but bolted to the turbolift that would take him to the throne room. He hadn’t known Rey that long, but he knew her loneliness, he knew her desire to see the stars. He knew the agony of her death, of waiting in that desert planet for as long as she had for a family that was never coming back.

She couldn’t face Snoke alone.

* * *

“In all my life, I have never seen a creature quite like you,” Snoke sneered, every bit the demon as his words cut through the air like blades through ice. “And yet I do not believe you and I are cut from the same cloth.”

She looked at him with confusion.

“I have seen wings before, girl. Yours are not new to me,” he said, leaning back at his seat as his ice blue eyes took in Rey’s wings, which she’d kept open and waiting behind her back. He was the second person in the entire ship to have seen it. “Except us Angels from Iago had six.”

She hadn’t expected to hear that from him. She had no idea that Angels fell in other planets too.

“But now they’re all gone, snuffed out by the Separatists when they refused to yield,” Snoke shook his head. “Such weakness would never have survived long after that. But I digress, as we were talking about you.”

“Me,” Rey said blankly. “There’s nothing interesting about me.”

“We shall see about that,” he grinned, reaching out with a hand to take Rey’s mind, and she fought, letting her wings flare up beside her to help shield her from that mental barrage. Snoke was strong in the Force and pushed the more Rey resisted, and she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to take this, when—

“Rey!” Ben’s voice cut through the room, and she looked up, and she forgot to keep her shields up. Lighting shot from Snoke fingers, straight into her body, and the next thing she knew she was flying across the room, then lifted high. He seemed to be holding her by her wings and her body sagged, and she writhed in pain. Then, slowly, he seemed to be pulling at her wings from either side, like she was trying to tear them from her body. Rey screamed. Every muscle in Ben's body tensed, as if any sudden move from him would end up hurting her, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“See what happens when you attempt to play with things you do not understand!” Snoke roared, holding his fists up like he was more than ready to tear her down wing by wing, limb by limb. “The Force sends you and angel, and you send her right down to me for the plucking! She fell from grace for you, Kylo Ren, and see how you repay her!”

Rey was slowly losing consciousness. Death this time around would come much longer, more agonizing. She could feel her grip on the bond with Ben growing tenuous, almost like she was getting ready to let go.

“Sorry, Han,” she whispered as her wings pulled her apart.

But then suddenly she was falling, crashing down on the floor of the throne room as Snoke fell forward, his body sliced in half. The blue lightsaber flew across the room and Rey grabbed it, just in time for him to help her up. Their hands touched, and the ache and pain Rey had felt melted away. Her wings flared up and they were glowing with life and energy, the Force flowing through them once again. Ben looked absolutely mesmerised, but only for a moment, his eyes focused on her face.

And suddenly, Rey didn’t feel so alone.

He ignited his saber, as did she, and together, they faced the wrath of the praetorian guard.

* * *

It was easy enough to slip away from the Supremacy after that. Stealing away from the Mega Star Destroyer was easier when another ship had crashed right into it. Ben jumped into a ship with Rey by his side, and the flew out into the wide, open expanse of space, and he felt…lighter. He felt free.

She typed coordinates on to the locator, as if she had done this a thousand times before. Then she looked at him with all the tenderness and love that Ben sought for all his life, and placed both hands on his cheeks.

“You're not alone,” she whispered, and he kissed her. The bond between them flared to life and hummed, and Rey’s wings slowly melted away, as she found the place where she belonged, right by his side.

"Neither are you."

The road to redemption was going to be long, and the journey to Ach-to even longer. He knew that eventually he would find the kind of peace that worked for him. But Ben was willing to do the work. There were much harder things to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was assigned a Modern AU prompt about Rey basically being Ben's guardian angel, and Snoke being the demon that stopped him from being good. But this is what came out of my brain and therefore came out to this fic page, I am so sorry. Will try to do better re. prompts in future!
> 
> I found the 'Snoke is a fallen Angel from Iago' theory on a Star Wars reddit thread and thought it would be fun to incorporate. Inspiration for the title, and the story came from Gabriel Garcia Marquez, and the way Rey uses her wings to channel the Force comes from Sapphire Flames by Ilona Andrews.


End file.
